<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star Sky by Rain0704714</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357183">Star Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714'>Rain0704714</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>马德里爱情故事 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:34:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>CP：Guti X Raul 无差，一开水客串。<br/>不是很了解中土世界，所以基本都是自己瞎整的设定，为了爽。<br/>依旧是“的得地”不分。</p><p>精灵：寿命长，不会飞但跳的高（。）长得漂亮身材好，战斗力大概和小叶子一样叭<br/>白精灵：寿命短，有翅膀可以飞，治愈魔法和攻击魔法都很强，Caster+Archer罢了（。）基本已经灭绝。<br/>龙：数量稀少难捕捉（？），脾气多半很暴躁。长得漂亮xing欲强（？？）<br/>兽人：血 厚 无 脑（。）<br/>亡灵：生前练黑魔法走火入魔的人类，暴毙之后就会变为亡灵。<br/>伯纳乌：精灵和人类友好相处的都城。<br/>Real：本文指的是一个地区概念。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raúl González/José María Gutiérrez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>马德里爱情故事 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Star Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在这场早有预谋的战争到来之间，一切都仿佛有了征兆。最先显示的预兆是Real面临的长久的寒冬。刺骨的寒风整日在天空呼啸，整整三个月未见一点阳光，所有的人所期盼夏天全部落空。除了伯纳乌城，四周皆是一片黑暗和荒芜。随后，Raul Gonzalez在接连几天的噩梦中惊醒，频繁地进出高塔，每次都是神色凝重。没有人知道这位尊贵的领主究竟梦到了什么，以及为此准备些什么，连Gutierrez都选择了缄默。</p><p>于是伯纳乌城里的精灵和人类都猜测一定有大事要发生，或许是凛冬即将结束，又或许是末日即将到来。</p><p>Atletico突袭伯纳乌的那天是个阴沉沉的早晨，大雪罕见地停住了，天空中悬一片片灰色的云。在白茫茫的死寂中，城墙上的士兵看见了身材高大的兽人手持巨刃，被黑雾笼罩的亡灵跨坐在死去的战马上，鬼火般的双眼紧紧地盯着他们。</p><p>Atletico趁着严冬，占领了Real的大部分领地，只剩下主城伯纳乌，像一个难以抵制的诱惑，稳稳地矗立在最富裕的土地上。他们的领主野心勃勃，蓄力多年，想要把这块大蛋糕占为己有。</p><p> </p><p>而Raul从头到尾都没有出现。</p><p>“这可不像他的风格。”Ramos在击退又一波敌军后抱怨了一句，他累的靠在墙上直喘气，Casillas瞪了他一眼，却也是一头雾水，只好板着脸稍作休息，准备下一轮防御。精灵和兽人在作战方式上天差地别，Casillas非常希望Guti此刻能挡在前面，而不是让自己率领同样不明所以的士兵，做无用的挣扎。</p><p>但是紧要关头，这位平日里放纵惯了的龙族，竟然玩起了失踪。Casillas绝望地想他最好是在某个酒馆里喝得不省人事，这样他还能把他揍醒。</p><p>Casillas曾经干过不少次这种事，把醉醺醺的Guti从酒馆里拉出来，免得他被哪个意图不轨的女人骗回家。金发男人走的歪歪扭扭，推搡着好心的Casillas，无论如何也不愿意回家。</p><p>“那你要去哪里？”Casillas憋着一肚子火问道，醉鬼的左手胡乱地比划了一个方向：“去找他——”</p><p>Casillas抹了一把脸，记忆里那个方向上的宫殿和当下的一样宁静神圣，没有受到一点战争的影响。他不知道Raul在哪里，但是他觉得自己不能坐以待毙，只好站起身继续指挥战斗。</p><p>城门外的开阔平原上弥漫着浓重血腥味，刚刚消散的哀鸣和剑影又在风雪中绽开，先拔头筹的精灵余兵都已陨半，人类的骑兵还没有列好队伍，也只能咬牙乱哄哄的往前硬着头皮迎上去。但对方阵营中的兽人过于庞大，把原本就不完整的队列冲的七零八落，手中的巨斧卷起阵阵狂风，砸碎了盾牌和长矛，连带着大地都在颤抖。</p><p>Casillas的眼中，整个世界只剩下了两种颜色，到处都在溅落的兽人灰黑色的断肢，以及其中夹杂着的夺目的鲜红。他已经无暇顾及自己哪里受了伤，仅凭本能砍倒一个又一个兽人和亡灵。即便如此，敌人的军队仍碾压过拼死抵抗的精灵，一步步向前挺进。</p><p> </p><p>在这天翻地覆的时刻，从伯纳乌城的方向传来了一声轻叹，古老而神秘的咒语骤然响起，逐渐回荡在整个旷野的上空，那低沉的呢喃仿佛山神的祈祷。Casillas仰头望去，高耸入云的塔顶浮现出巨大的法阵，明亮却不刺眼的银白色光辉缓缓转动着，无数雪花和疾风被吸引着飞向法阵中央，他发现自己的身上也涌现出那股白色光芒来，一点点抚平了大大小小的伤口。</p><p>与此同时，那些倒地重伤的精灵们也感到生命的活力再度回到胸腔，握着法杖和长剑的手变得有力起来，连濒临死亡的人们都听见心脏重新鼓动的声音。白光流转的片刻之间，精灵和人类即战力急速上升，由单方面的防御转为了进攻。亡灵们惊的忘记了战斗，纷纷向后退了几步。</p><p>紧接着，那咒语变成了一声声沉重的敲击，坚定而有力地砸在青石地板上，像是某种神圣的召唤——</p><p>“咚。”</p><p>“咚——”</p><p>最后的白精灵终于现身，就在法阵的正下方，长身玉立，于风雪中只着一袭白衣，看上去尤为渺小，却十分夺目。Raul倚着刻满晶黑色纹路的法杖，用它的底端不断敲打着高塔的地面。Casillas不知道这是哪种早应失传的仪式，但他认得那根法杖，由最初的矮人和首位大魔法师共同打造，献给伯纳乌的领主，传至Raul的手中时，白精灵种族已经示微，Raul从不轻易将它拿出来。</p><p>而现在，Raul用它布置出最强大的法阵，治愈魔法覆盖到每一个精灵和人类身上。他的神色冷峻，年轻的脸庞上没有一丝慌乱，骨节分明的手执着法杖，一下又一下地敲击高塔，无名指上的戒指闪烁着隐约的红光。</p><p>最后一击落下，Raul停下了动作，微风将他的几根卷发吹地散在额前，他垂下眼睑，好像在等待着谁的回应。</p><p> </p><p>一切都像慢动作般，万籁俱寂中，龙族在高塔背后张开了双翼。</p><p>那是一只红色的巨龙，浑身被坚硬的鳞片覆盖，甩动的长尾上布满了棘刺，打碎了城墙的砖块。他锋利的爪子踏在高塔上，从那里飞向平原。巨大的羽翼遮蔽了人们的大半个视野，只能看见他鳞片上细细的金色纹路。龙在空中盘旋着，发出沉重的吼叫，赤金色的瞳孔瞪着高大的兽人们。</p><p>所有人都为这一幕震撼，龙本来就是罕见的生物，很难捕捉到他们的行踪，伯纳乌城的大多数人都不知道他的存在，如今这只强大的红龙却意外地加入了这场战争。</p><p>红龙从高空俯冲下来，对着兽人露出了獠牙。最原始野蛮的斗争在他们之间展开，那些对于精灵来说难以撼动的兽人在他的利齿和火焰面前不堪一击，不出几分钟战场上就堆满了兽人的尸体。没有兽人的干扰，精灵得以有空去对付实力相当的亡灵。</p><p>Ramos砍掉了一个亡灵的脑袋，忍不住骂了一句脏话，说道："Raul居然把他放出来了。"</p><p>Casillas在心里直发笑，这话要是给Guti听到，一定又要跳起来和他打一架。但他也有些诧异，Guti来到伯纳乌这么久，第一次显现自己的本体。不知道Raul同他说了什么，让他做出这个决定。</p><p>Guti的出现彻底改变了战局，他在杀掉最后一个兽人后变回了人形，瘦瘦高高的年轻人身姿挺拔，还未完全褪去鳞片的脸有着怪异的美感，金色的龙眼慢慢地褪成了原本的海蓝色，却依旧冷冷地看着为首的亡灵。</p><p>而对方也在短暂的停战中驱散了周身的黑雾，露出属于半死之人的躯体来。那竟然是一个魁梧的中年男性的身体，甚至能在腐朽的皮肤上看出肌肉的纹理。他的长发融进背后暴露在外的骨骼中，那些带着黑刺的坚固骨头随着他的动作吱嘎作响。</p><p>"Jose Gutierrez，没想到你站在人类和精灵那边，"亡灵首领的声带像是被烈火焚烧过："更没想到你居然胆小到躲进了伯纳乌。"</p><p>Guti冷笑了一声，反唇相讥道："是啊，我的胆量自然比不上几年前目睹我从眼皮底下抢走财宝的缩头乌龟。"</p><p>对方被他的一句话气得扭曲了脸庞，那眼睛简直要冒出火来。可Guti并没有露出一点笑意，仍然是那副冷漠的样子，脊背崩得笔直，好像时刻准备着攻击。</p><p> </p><p>他永远无法忘记自己是何时遇见Raul的。在那之前他还从不知道各个种族争夺的财宝竟然是白精灵，并为此将他们逼到灭绝的地步。</p><p>作为一只纯种的龙类，Guti完美继承了龙的贪婪，听闻Atletico那里有珍贵的财宝，想都没想就要去抢回来。</p><p>他一贯如此，凭着自己的强大力量，随心所欲地在世间游走，四处收集金银珍宝，然后躺在上面发出吓唬人类的吼叫。过几日又对此感到厌倦，便丢下金山银山，寻找新的乐趣。</p><p>这只喜新厌旧的龙曾经看见过忙于奔逃的白精灵，他们有着普通精灵没有的美丽翅膀，供予飞行的同时也是一件尖锐的武器。但是Raul没有翅膀，也没有任何攻击人的意图，他只是在Guti驻足的时候抓住了他的胳膊，请求他帮帮自己。</p><p>那只布满伤痕的手轻轻地搭在他的衣服上，让那一小块皮肤莫名其妙地有些酥痒。被扯去翅膀的白精灵透过附有魔法的栏杆对他说："请帮帮我。"</p><p>美色诱惑。Guti在破坏整个地牢后这么想着，如果不是美色诱惑，他怎么会立刻就答应了Raul呢？</p><p>"我知道你们龙族都很贪婪。"白精灵穿着Guti抢来的衣服，被他半扶半抱着带出了亡灵的领地。他的治愈魔法正在一点点恢复，身上的可怕伤口开始自动愈合，长出新的皮肤来。</p><p>Guti目睹这个过程，感觉喉咙有些干渴，于是他决定更贪婪些："我是来抢传闻中的财宝的，不是在免费帮助你...."</p><p>"我要去伯纳乌。"</p><p>"你到底搞清楚没有——"</p><p>Raul打断他：“算我欠你的。”</p><p> </p><p>结果还未等他们抵达伯纳乌城，Raul就已经将欠的都还给了他。</p><p>Guti第一次见识到了白精灵的治愈魔法，原本可以让他躺着养三天的伤口在三秒内就迅速愈合，而Raul甚至都没有使出全力。在Guti和闻讯而来的不速之客打的不可开交的时候，他只在旁边好整以暇地看着。</p><p>直到龙类终于撑不下去了，躺在草地上动弹不得，Raul才施然蹲到他的身边，打量着他身上的伤，然后下了定论："我觉得你可能在三个小时内死掉。"</p><p>"废话....我知道。"Guti有气无力地回答，早知道这个财宝是如此大的麻烦，他根本不会去抢来。</p><p>"那我欠你的一笔勾销了，"Raul边说着，边伸出了左手，突然划开了自己的手腕。Guti本能的要阻止他，但是虚弱的身体做不出那么快的动作，只感受到Raul的血液流进腹部最致命的伤口里，让巨大的疼痛慢慢散去。他的皮肤表面冒出了层层鳞片，红色的龙鳞泛起金色的光芒。等金光消失了，麟片上留下一道道金色的花纹。</p><p>Guti从地上爬起来，看着自己完好无损的身体和胳膊上的龙鳞，内心很复杂。</p><p>"这是怎么回事？"</p><p>Raul正在给自己止血，有点尴尬地告诉他："如果你问的是这个花纹，我....我也不知道是怎么回事。"</p><p>但是Guti知道了亡灵一族为何要千方百计地抓住Raul，以及对他做了什么。如果白精灵的魔法和血液足以让人起死回生，那的确是价值连城。</p><p> </p><p>后来他跟着这位最后的白精灵来到了伯纳乌城，Raul理所当然地成为了至高无上的领主，他却什么头衔都不要，仍做一只自由自在的龙，游荡在伯纳乌的各个酒馆。数不清的女人对他抛媚眼，把滚烫的身体往他的身上蹭。他偶尔赠与一个疏离的微笑，但从来不和她们有更进一步的关系。</p><p>唯独例外的，他对Raul有着极强的占有欲。用龙类的话来说，大概就是"抢到了就是我的"。而Raul对此不做反驳。白精灵会在Guti趁着夜色摸进房间的时候热情地亲吻他，好像已经恭候多时，然后他们会有一场打架般的激烈性爱。有时候第二天Raul醒来，Guti还在一边呼呼大睡，有时候他已经悄然离开。</p><p>Raul最后把这种关系定义为"及时行乐"。他在某天吃早餐的时候告诉Guti："想象一下，你是世界上最后一只龙，肩负复兴种族的重任。别人圈养你，供奉你，然后接下来几十年你只需要繁衍后代就行。不过前提是你的对象是矮人......"</p><p>Guti坐在桌子对面，一口水猝不及防地喷了出来。</p><p>"哦，如果是你的话说不定真可以..."</p><p>"不可以，好吗？"Guti气的翻白眼："我还没有不择手段到那个地步。"</p><p>"我也没有，"Raul淡淡地说："比起那些离我很远的宏伟目标，我更想过自己喜欢的生活。"</p><p> </p><p>那是Raul第一次提及有关"喜欢"，犹如魔法般让红龙那颗漂泊不定的心冒出了爱情的小芽。Guti无法再把这归结为美色诱惑了，他只觉得自己愚蠢透顶。要么说怎么会有那么多屠龙勇士呢，龙大抵都是傻乎乎的，遇见了爱情，就从一而终。</p><p> </p><p>所以他留在了伯纳乌城，并见证了不正常的寒冬和Raul的噩梦。白精灵缩在他的怀里直冒冷汗，他的手轻轻地拍着他的后背，哄小孩般安抚他，等他平静下来。</p><p>Guti的手掌贴在他的脊背上，透过被汗水浸透的薄薄衣服摸到了那两道微微凸起的疤痕，像两根扎进他心里的刺，每每想到都凭空生出一股怒火来，Raul把脸埋进他的肩窝，声音闷闷的："我做噩梦了。"</p><p>Guti安静地听着，他不用多问，Raul也不用多说。</p><p>不仅仅是噩梦，鲜血淋漓的过去随着阴魂不散的亡灵追到了伯纳乌，Raul在预言魔法中看到了熟悉的身影，不由自主地握紧了拳头。</p><p>“原来是这个家伙，”Guti也认出来：“我带你离开的时候，特意放了一把大火，他竟然没有被烧死。”</p><p>Raul沉默半晌，低声说道：“他是在等我亲自杀了他。”</p><p> </p><p>Guti猜测，伯纳乌的领主并非完全不记仇，可他偏偏爱极了他那副胜券在握、自信满满的样子，以至于这只高傲的巨龙首次听从了他的安排。</p><p> </p><p>金发青年的取出了他的剑，腾跃而起，在空中挥出一片璀璨的光幕，砸在亡灵的镰刀上，利器的嗡鸣在耳畔回响。Guti想，自己究竟有多少年没有这样战斗过了？以这种不习惯的方式，为了曾经完全没有设想过的目标....</p><p>龙都是贪婪的，他贪婪地向自然界索取，从金银财宝到永恒的自由，倘若有人逼迫他做什么事，他会勃然大怒，毫不留情地将那人撕成碎片。</p><p>但是那是Raul，他偷偷爱着的、拯救过他也被他拯救过的白精灵，叫他心甘情愿地套上枷锁，交到Raul的手里。</p><p>Guti最终将亡灵引到了人群稀少的地方，周围是一片开阔地，远程攻击的最佳地点。那是Raul要求他做的——</p><p>“我要亲自杀死他。”</p><p> </p><p>高塔之上，Raul举起法杖，念动咒语，将它幻化成一把白色长弓，弓身有着错综复杂的金色花纹，同Guti龙鳞上的一模一样。</p><p>Raul的手臂并没有多少肌肉，却轻巧地拉开了那张弓，把银色的箭矢搭在弦上，往后退了半步，张开了双脚，他的身体随之舒展开来，被吸引过去的风卷着雪花灌入衣袖，白精灵在冽动的衣袍的衬托下略显得瘦削。</p><p>他的周身腾起耀眼白光，将半个高塔笼罩其中，仿佛一颗鼎盛的恒星。Raul在星辰中央目不转睛地看着和亡灵缠斗在一起的金色身影，毫不犹豫地把箭矢的准心抬到了那个方向。</p><p>那根能足以让任何生物都魂飞魄散的箭，随着Raul指尖的发力，蓦地泛出火焰般的橘红色，甚至融化了高塔上的积雪。白精灵再次吟诵了一句咒语，箭尖的红光大盛，将他的眼眸印上了一层绚烂色彩。彼时Raul还未蓄起长发，从侧面看去，高挺的鼻梁和饱满的额头形成了一个恰到好处的剪影，疾风让一缕卷发在他的额前颤动着，却完全没有动摇他的双手半分。</p><p>也许是魔力过度消耗的缘故，Raul感到后背隐隐发烫，令人作呕的回忆正叫嚣着要从那两道疤痕里爬出来。他想，如果是自己的同胞，现在一定已经持剑飞到Guti身边，和他并肩作战。而他一无所有，过早地失去了家园，同胞以及自由。可他又是那么的富足，拥有永远坚毅勇敢的灵魂，在无数次毁灭后酝酿着重生。</p><p>Guti猜测的没错，他的确不是不记仇的角色，这一箭承载了他半生的痛苦，被摁在地上限制魔力、割去翅膀的愤怒和仇恨，他要亲手摧毁它们，把纠缠他许多年的阴影和噩梦一起送进地狱。</p><p>Rau慢慢地松开了手指，箭矢像一道红色流星，划破天际，所经之处留下了漆黑的灼痕，仿佛空气都被点燃般，带着剧烈的震荡。也许他会射中Guti，但他相信Guti一定能够躲开。就像那个时候他攀在Guti身上离开地牢，第一次对上他蓝色的眼睛，便笃定了未来也将完完全全信任他。</p><p>这石破天惊的一箭烧毁了沿途的一切阻碍，贯穿了一个又一个来不及避闪的亡灵，却不见减速，直直的冲向Guti。而后者在最后一刹那，堪堪让开了身体，带着汹涌火焰和白光的箭与他擦肩而过，擦掉了几片龙鳞。</p><p>箭矢撞进了亡灵首领的心脏，然后迸发出猛烈地火光，他在火中嘶哑地嚎叫，扭动四肢。但是箭上附着的魔法令他丧失了反抗的能力，连着那差点伤到Guti的坚硬骨刺都融成了一滩黑水，落到地上，被腐蚀的泥土冒着滋滋白烟。他伸长了脖子对着高塔的方向尖叫起来，那声音犹如魔鬼的诅咒，还带着些许气急败坏，刺的周围的精灵纷纷捂住了耳朵。Guti站在不远处面无表情地望着他，心中轻轻地叹了一口气。</p><p>他在原地翻滚挣扎了许久后，彻底没了动静，化作一地黑色的粉末，扎在了荒芜的平原中间。残存的亡灵不是仓皇逃窜，就是被陆续杀死。精灵和人类开始振臂高呼，他们的铠甲上还冒着微弱的白光。</p><p>在一片欢呼声中，Guti的剑孤零零的躺在那里，他走过去捡起来，若无其事地把它插回了剑鞘。他没有说一句话，只是回头看向伯纳乌城。Raul已经收起了弓和法阵，像是卸去了千斤负担，又像从未出现过一般，转身离开了高塔。</p><p> </p><p>东边的地平线裂开一条缝隙，一会儿，缝隙变得越来越长，越来越宽，同时越来越亮，忽然一弯金色圆弧，冲破了黑暗。</p><p>太阳升了起来。</p><p>那美好的仗已经打完了。</p><p> </p><p>尾声。</p><p>伯纳乌的庆典足足办了三天三夜，Raul难得地跑来凑热闹。白精灵的眸子亮亮的，在大家的玩笑话中笑弯了眼睛。Guti趁机灌了他不少酒，却没有看到他有半点醉意。他感到一丝挫败，但Raul很快打消了这股挫败感。</p><p>“我们离开这吧。”</p><p>Guti差点以为自己听错了：“你说什么？”</p><p>Raul重复了一遍：“我说，我们离开伯纳乌吧。”</p><p>“去哪里？”</p><p>“不知道，随便哪里都行。”</p><p>“那伯纳乌的事要怎么办？”</p><p>“交给Iker就好了，”Raul耸耸肩膀：“我觉得我已经完成了我的职责，想去过自己喜欢的生活了。”</p><p>面对Guti难以置信的眼神，Raul想，龙怎么可以永远只守着一座城，自己又怎么舍得把他永远困在这里呢？他喜欢的生活里应当有他喜爱的龙，即使他们过去的经历大相径庭。可爱情就是如此，不是把他们捏成一个人，而是截然不同的两个人在未来的漫长岁月里一路相伴，共度余生。</p><p>于是庆典结束的那个清晨，伯纳乌的所有人都看到一只红龙从空中掠过，扇动双翼，越过城墙和高塔，消失在遥远的天际。</p><p> </p><p>END</p><p> </p><p>PS.</p><p>Raul几乎是威逼利诱、糖衣炮弹才得到了坐到他背上的机会，然后就后悔自己何必使尽浑身解数地硬要做这事，以满足自己的好奇心。</p><p>“你能不能飞慢一点！你想摔死我吗！！”</p><p>“受不了你滚下去啊！”</p><p>“里吼辣么大声干嘛！！”</p><p>“......”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>